What Kills
by Demyxslight
Summary: Sakura has cancer that's inoperable and cannot be cured by medicine. What happens when she has to tell everyone? ONESHOT


Hey ppls! This is story is going to be a one-shot! By yours truly!

**Warning: YOU MAY NEED TISSUE!**

**Summary: **Sakura has cancer that's inoperable and cannot be cured by medicine. Ino has been sleeping with Temari. What will she tell her daughter that her mommy will die in 2 months? Will Ino realize her mistakes?

**Pairings: **Saku/Ino, Ino/Tema

This for you guys who lost someone to cancer. Anabanana this is for you especially.

**Ok for those of you who are confused about the whole daughter thing, here's the story behind that. READ THIS! THIS IS IMPORTANT! Sakura and Ino are married and Ino found out how to do sexy no jutsu and made love to Sakura as a man. So the little girl's name is Kimmy. Also Ino doesn't do sexy no jutsu no more!**

**Like Temari? Well DON'T READ! MAJOR TEMARI BASHING!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Sakura. It's cancer inoperable and can't be cured by medicine. You only have 2 months to live. You might want to spend alot of time with your family and say goodbye to your friends."

_Cancer? Cancer! No I can't have cancer! What will happen to my little Kimmy? I won't let Ino raise her with that little whore Temari!_

"In a month you will have to be hospilitazed so we can keep our eyes on you. Well that's all the time we have. You may go home now. Are you going to be okay walking home?"

All I could do was nod my head. Cancer. How did this happen to me?

_Flashback_

"Mommy, mommy! I'm hungry what's for lunch?"

"Well what do you want princess?"

"Pizza."

While I got out the pizza, Kimmy asked,"Will Ino be home tonight?"

Which got me to thinking, I'll go visit Ino at work tonight!

"Well mommy will go fetch her."

"Okay."

That Night

_/Ino will be so surprised to me/_

I was walking to the Fifth's office where Ino darling worked.

I was about to walk in when I heard Ino's voice. My heart leapt when I heard her voice but I was surprised when I heard Temari's voice. What was that little bitch doing here?

I never liked her. Ever since me and Ino have gotten married, she's been trying to ruin it. She told me not to get used to being married to Ino because she planned on winning her over.

That dirty-no-good-for-nothing-trampy whore!

I had a bad feeling before I even walked into the building. When I reached the door, there was a bit of moaning and I knew, before I even opened the door, what I was going to find.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to something that would break my heart and bring tears to my eyes.

Ino was laying on her back while Temari was licking her down there. When I walked in, they froze in their spots. Ino face had every emotion on it while Temari sat there and smirked. After a moment, I spoke.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been sleeping with her, how long have you been with her behind my back?"

Well Temari thought it was up to her to answer.

"2 months, 7 days and 2 hrs. Good enough answer for you darling?"

Ino glared at her but Temari wasn't fazed.

I turned to Ino and said," See you at home. Be there or else you'll find your belongings in the trash."

Then I turned and walked out. I heard Ino calling to me and Temari telling her to let me go that they weren't finished.

I walked home as fast as I could. When I got in, Kimmy kept asking what was wrong. I told her that mommy wasn't feeling good and that she would be a big help if she would go to bed.

Bless her heart! She didn't argue or complain; just did what she was told. I started packing all of Ino's clothes. It took two suitcases to put in of all of Ino's stuff. By the time I was finished, Ino had walked in.

"Gee, what a surprise. You're actually home."

"Sakura please.."

"No Ino! Just get out!"

"Not until we talk!"

"Fine!"

Midnight

"Alright. You can stay here but because of what you did my trust won't be with you. And if I can't trust you then I can't love you."

Ino nodded with tears in her eyes. I know she still loved me but she would have to earn it back.

_End of Flashback_

I was almost home. Gods what am I going to do! My poor little girl!

When I entered the house, Kimmy ran up to me.

"Mommy mommy! You're home!"

I picked her up which was hard to do.

"Mommy what did the doctor say?"

I sat her down on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Kimmy darling, mommy is really sick."

"How sick?"

"Well mommy has cancer."

"Cancer!"

"Yes sweetheart. Mommy only has two more months to be here with you and Ino. Then mommy has to go live in the clouds and I won't be able to come back. Honey, do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Will you be a good girl and not cry?"

"Yes mommy."

"Thank you baby."

I pulled her into a big hug and held onto her.

What a trooper!

A little while later Ino came home earlier than usual. She came in, gave Kimmy a kiss, then asked what the doctor said.

"Oh he said I had AIDS."

"What!"

"I'm kidding. I have cancer that's inoperable and cannot be cured. I'll die in two months."

"Okay that's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing. I'm serious."

"No! No! You're lying!"

"Call me a liar all you want but it true."

"You're a bitch you know that right?"

Kimmy gasped.

"Playing around with me. That's not right Sakura!"

"I even told Kimmy the same thing. Ask her."

"No."

"Ask her!"

"No you dumb bitch!"

"I said ask her dammit!"

"No!"

"Why won't you ask her?"

"Because! Because if I ask her and it's true then I lose you!"

"What?"

"I still love you Sakura. I broke it off with Temari the day you found out, because I love you. You're my wife and the mother of my daughter. Don't you know that I care?"

"Stop please! I care about you too but I don't think I can ever trust you again."

"Please Sakura! Give me another chance!"

"I don't know. Let me think about it."

That Night

I felt someone shaking me.

"Sakura. Wake up!"

I turned around to see Ino's tear stained face.

"What is it Ino?"

"I dreamt that you were dead."

"Ino. As you can plainly see I'm not."

"Sakura please give me another chance."

"...fine. Now go to sleep."

"Not just yet. First I have something to do."

I heard seduction, lust, and love in her voice. A few minutes, I felt her kissing my legs on her way down below.

"Are you ready for some fun Sakura?"

**Fly sex scene fly!**

I laid on Ino's chest. I loved her and never stopped doing so.

"I love you Ino."

"I love you too Sakura and I'm going to miss you."

2 months later

I feel so weak. All of my friends were gathered around tears in their eyes.

Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee. And my teammates Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Iruka, Asuma and Kunerai.

Ino and Kimmy.

I love you all. Goodbye...

_Grew up in a small town _

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I just out my window_

_Dreaming of a could-be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray ( I would pray)_

"My name is Ino. What's yours?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Want to be my friend?"

"Yes!"

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed (I would pray)_

_I could breakaway_

"I won't lose to you Sakura!"

"Me neither Ino."

_I spread wings and I learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

"How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry!"

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around wild indoors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

"I still love you Sakura. Forgive me!"

"Always."

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Goodbye...Ino and Kimmy.


End file.
